


Lust and Loathing

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-07
Updated: 2006-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fight, they want, and they're there for each other despite themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust and Loathing

Wonder Girl saw red when Robin got knocked halfway across the landscape, but there was no accounting for the fury she unleashed when Ravager was impaled through her shoulder by her own sword, held to the wall and hissing with the fight to stay conscious. The pale haired girl was bleeding from half a dozen wounds as they battled Prometheus. The three of them had not made much progress at all, but Ravager seemed to be the one he wished to hurt the most.

Robin’s voice crackled in her ear. “Deathstroke’s style. He’s using her own father against her,” he said, breathing hard and raspy.

“I’m on it,” Wonder Girl said in a tight voice, not really considering the implications as she threw her lasso out. Ravager was struggling with him, biting out bitter words in response to his hateful banter. It kept his attention along with her punch, as the lasso sliced the air to wrap around the man’s helmet. He reacted just a shade too slow to prevent the full might of Zeus’s lightning lashing through the helmet, and disrupting his circuitry long enough for Ravager to react. She brought her knee up into his groin, in time with the smallish knife in her free hand. That she used to pierce a key point of his armor, disabling a power supply. The resourceful Robin threw his cryo bird-a-rang into the mix, sealing the fate of Prometheus’s armor.

“Outsiders are on their way, ETA two minutes,” Robin said. “Get her to someone,” he ordered Wonder Girl, the corners of his mouth showing the slight unease he felt at watching Ravager try to remove her sword from her shoulder. Wonder Girl suppressed her own vague misgivings, reacting now to the primal protectiveness she had felt on seeing the girl injured, and walked over to assist her.

“Here,” she said, wrapping her hand around the hilt to pull. Ravager locked eyes on the demi-goddess’s blue orbs, clenching her jaw tight. Wonder Girl winced more than Ravager did as the sword pulled free, but even the daughter of Deathstroke had limits. Her pale blue eyes rolled back as the skin of her face went as white as her hair, and she feel almost lifeless to the ground, or so it seemed to the very disturbed Wonder Girl.

“Oh shit.” Throwing aside her reluctance to touch the vicious Titan, she picked the other girl up and headed to the nearest hospital. As she did, only Robin noted the protective manner she curled Ravager to her chest with.

`~`~`~`~`

Rose felt the stiffness in her arm first, then the woozy feeling she recognized as too much blood loss. It was difficult to force her eyes to open, as her entire body screamed for rest. When she did, her gaze fell on the blonde head of Cassie Sandsmark cradled on the bed next to her own hand. She first wondered just how close to dying she had to come to deserve her nemesis sitting by the bed. Then it dawned on her that they were in her room, in the Tower.

“Hey, Wonder Brat; where’s my smokes?” She moved her hand over, sliding it over Cassie’s hair to wake her. If her hand lingered on the silken tresses, she told herself she was just trying to get the girl to wake up nicely. She did not pull her hand back quick enough as Cassie did wake and raised her head. The way she was turned caused Rose’s hand to brush her cheek as it did withdraw, and Cassie’s eyes were quite dark as they came into sight.

“Must’ve fallen out when I had to save your butt.” She kept her voice normal, not wanting to show the flare of lust she had felt at the casual caress. “Eddie had to go somewhere, so I promised him I’d sit in here with you,” she added, defensively. Rose’s smirk irritated her to no end, she decided.

“Sure. You can admit it; having saved my butt, you just wanted to be near it,” Rose teased in her sultry voice. Cassie sat back fully in the chair, away from Rose, but moved too sharply for it to be casual.

“Whatever.” She rolled her eyes in classic valley girl style. “You’re conscious, so I’m going.” She stood and turned in one motion, to hide the feelings she had been struggling to deny for weeks. All her hostility to Rose was genuine, but so was the lust that coursed through her at every look or touch. She really, really needed someone to talk to about desiring an ‘enemy’

Rose chuckled, in her most calculated manner, her eyes roving the perfect, long legged look that the jeans so aptly accented. She knew what she wanted, but was willing to bide her time; there were some lessons her father had given her that mattered. Still, there were plenty of steps to take while waiting.

“Cassie.” Her tone was neither biting nor too casual, and it caused her rescuer to look back at her. “I’ve got your back,” she promised, and she did mean it.

“Until you stick one of your blades in it,” the blonde said coldly, walking out quickly. She heard the swearing, as she leaned back against the Tower wall just across the hall, shaking with the conflict of emotions and impulses.


End file.
